Mending Bridges
by Sorry Did I Just Stutter
Summary: Klaine FutureFic. What interesting person does Kurt meet at the Supermarket and how does he help to turn Kurt and Blaine's perfect world upside down...
1. Supermarket Findings

**Author's Note: This idea came to me in an extremely boring lesson of Biology. First time actually posting a fanfiction so YAY! Be warned, there will be an excessive amount of Darren Criss, StarKid, Harry Potter and anything else that floats my boat references in here. So enjoy and I don't really mind if you review or not, just posting it to try and navigate this confusing site. If you like it then great, let me know if I should continue. I need something to do in Biology don't I?  
**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine yada yada yada. Sadly Darren Criss isn't mine :( Why? Darren doesn't know...**

**RED VINES! **(told you...)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Supermarket Greetings**

Kurt mindlessly pushed the trolley, eyes scanning from aisle to aisle. What did he need again? It seemed that whenever he went shopping he ended up buying everything but the items he needed most. He sighed and pulled the trolley to a halt. His eyes fluttered shut as he tried to recall the shopping list that lay forgotten on the fridge. He remained lost in thought until a horribly familiar voice pulled him back to reality.

"Kurt! What are you doing here?"

A rather stupid question to ask, Kurt thought. What else would he be doing at a Supermarket? He turned towards the direction of the strange voice. He froze. His heart leaped into his mouth as he stared wide eyed at the man in front of him.

"K-Karosky?"

The man smiled "Yeah but it's just David now"

Kurt looked on aghast. The boy who was responsible for all the years of _hell_ he experienced at McKinley was talking to him, actually having a conversation with him, as if they were _friends_. Another man appeared behind Karofsky.

"Dave, honey what cereal did Ella want again?" He looked lovingly at Karofsky and saw his attention was on another boy. He was smallish in nature but rather cute.

"Oh hi there!" He flashed his pearly white teeth at Kurt.

"Are you a friend of Dave's" He extended his arm out to the pale white boy before him.

Dave gazed admirably at the man holding his hand out to a very bewildered look Kurt Hummel.

"Luke, this is Kurt. He used o go to McKinley with me but he…uhh…he transferred to Dalton Academy in junior year." His gaze dropped to the floor, ashamed to make eye contact with the boy that he had bullied out of McKinley.

"Pleasure to meet you Kurt. My name is Luke." Kurt gingerly took his hand and shook it gently. Luke grinned once more.

"Any friend of Dave's is a friend of mine!" He continued smiling at Kurt.

Dave mustered the courage to lift his gaze and look apologetically into Kurt's eyes.

"Luke? Do you mind letting me talk with Kurt alone for a moment?" His gaze didn't leave Kurt's.

Luke could sense the tension between the two men and looked anxiously at the man he loved so much.

"Sure" He replied nervously, turning around on his designer boots and walking in the opposite direction.

"So how are you?" Dave added sheepishly, attempting to relieve the tension.

"Are we _friends_ Karof-uhhh David?" Kurt narrowed his eyes on the large boy in front of him who had made his McKinley high school years a living hell.

"Look Kurt, I know that no matter what I do I will _never_ be able to fix all the wrongs I made in high school. But you should know that I am way out of the closet now. I'm so out I've got my Grandma fixing me up with guys!" He tried to get Kurt to laugh at his attempted humor. Kurt simply glared.

"I know saying sorry is, in no way, going to make up for what I did but just know that I really, truly am sorry. The things I did to you were wrong. I was wrong. And I am sorry a million times over. I thought maybe one day we could be friends…we share a lot in common you know and I am so happy now. I am trying to leave those horrible high school years behind me. I even have a boyfriend! That was Luke and I think you will really like him. He's into fashion and all that stuff…"

Kurt looked on amazed. Was this really the same boy that he was terrified of in high school? He was _happy_ now. Confident about his sexuality and himself. Karofsky continued rambling but Kurt wasn't taking much in as he stared in wonder of this strong man who was once only a scared insecure little boy. However, he was quickly pulled from his thoughts.

"Kurt, babe they don't have any of the strawberry moisturizer that you love so much so I just got you orange is that OK or –" Blaine came to a dead stop as he saw Karofsky standing before him. Kurt could see his features tense and his gaze hardened.

"What are _you_ doing here?" His eyes narrowed on the man who had stolen the first kiss from his boyfriend.

"It's a supermarket. I am allowed to go shopping aren't I?" Dave added, desperately trying to lighten the mood. He laughed nervously.

"I mean what are you doing talking to Kurt." Blaine wrapped his arm securely around Kurt's waist in a protective manner.

"Blaine, it's fine. Really. Ka-Dave is doing much better now. He's out and proud and he even has a boyfriend." Blaine's features softened a little at Kurt's words.

'Yeah." Dave said awkwardly "I have already told Kurt how sorry I am for what happened in high school. I hope that maybe one day we could all go out for dinner…you know talk about boys, football…I just want to put things right with you, Kurt. I think we could all be really good friends" He looked nervously from Blaine to Kurt.

"Are you OK with this Kurt?" Blaine looked carefully at his boyfriend whom he adored so much. He was unsure about _Dave's_ intentions but if Kurt was happy then he was happy. He trusted this boy more than he had ever trusted anyone in his life.

"I think I need some time to think about all this. You can't just fix 3 torturous years of high school by a simple chat in the supermarket…" His tone was not one of anger but concern. He wanted to fix things between himself and Karofsky. He really did. They could maybe one day be good friends. If only they could push this past them.

"Well, I'll leave you with my number, OK? Call or text me if you make up your mind. I really want to fix this Kurt. Please let me try." His pleas did not go unmissed by either Blaine or Kurt. Blaine gently pried the business from the large hand and nodded at Dave.

_David Karofsky-Nelson_

_Head of Musical Theatre_

_University of Michigan _

"Thank you." Blaine smiled at Dave

"No thank you Blaine. Kurt." He said bowing his head a little to say goodbye and then he was off to locate Luke.

"Well _that_ was interesting" Blaine laughed a little trying to keep the mood light but instantly changed tone when he saw Kurt's face.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Blaine looked at Kurt concerned.

"I…I don't know…" his voice was on the verge of tears as he was trying so desperately to remain composed.

"Hey, hey…shh it's OK. You don't have to do _anything_ until you're ready." Blaine's gripped tightened around Kurt's waist as he soothed him.

"But I don't know Blaine! What…what would you do?" Kurt asked hopefully lifting his gaze to Blaine's.

"Honestly, I would fix this. It's been 10 years since you left that dreaded school. I think you are ready. And hey, if you're not then we can just ask him to leave. No big deal, right?" his lips shaped into a little half smile and he kissed Kurt gently on his forehead.

Kurt simply nodded, not wanting Blaine to release his hold on him. But, sadly there was shopping to be done. They continued the rest of their excursion in peaceful silence. It was more soothing then uncomfortable. For, they both knew each other so well that words were unnecessary in their communications.

This left Kurt open to think about what he wanted. Did he really _want_ to fix this? A part of him was happy to leave Karofsky suffering in pain for all of eternity, regretting everything he did to Kurt. But, at the same time Kurt felt like he needed to fix this. They needed to clear the icy waters between them. Would he let Dave try and fix this? Would he be able to fix this? Only time would tell…


	2. Morning Confessions

**Authors Note: Do people actually read these? I mean, because I know that I usually skip through this part. I am like GIVE ME THE KLAINE BITCHES! So hi! If you are a nice person (unlike me) and are reading my crazy insane authors note. Just want to say thank you for all your lovely reviews. Really wasn't expecting that many good reviews and sorry for the typos in the last chapter, I am new at this whole posting thing so bear with me. Hopefully this chapter is a lot better :)**

**Also you may want to have your dentist on hand as this is full of cavity inducing fluff. **

**Disclaimer: No Glee is not mine. Rest assured that if it **_**was**_** then it would be 40 EPIC minutes of Klaine non-stop. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Morning Confessions**

Light crept through the blinds as the birds sang cheerfully. Morning was upon them. Kurt cracked his eyes open, easing into the brightness. Blaine was tucked against his side, snoring happily. He was never one for mornings. Seeing as this particular day was a Saturday, Kurt didn't think that Blaine would be up for a while yet. He glanced over at the clock sitting on his beside table.

_8.05 AM_

It was still early yet. Blaine didn't usually arise until at least noon on their lazy weekends. Kurt sighed and gently snuggled into his boyfriend. He could honestly wake up everyday like this; just this peaceful oblivion of Blaine and him. Birds chirped happily by the window indicating a bright sunny morning. Kurt let his mind wander for a moment, recalling yesterday's events at the supermarket. This Karofsky business had left him a little on edge. Would they really be able to mend the broken bridges between them?

At some point in the night, just after Blaine had fallen asleep Kurt began thinking, thinking that maybe things could work out for the better; for both him and Dave. It would be a rocky road to recovery but he could do it. He could pull himself out of the deep end and if he got stuck then he knew Blaine would be there to guide him out. Besides, Luke seemed like a good guy for Dave. Those glances he made towards him were not just ones of a mutual liking. Kurt knew what love looked like. He was happy for Dave; happy that he had finally found someone, gotten over his fears and now lived a peaceful life, free to be himself. But Kurt wasn't sure _he_ was ready to forgive and forget.

Kurt smiled to himself. Blaine's deep breathing was all that filled the room but sadly he had to end this snooze session. The washing wouldn't wash itself and if he did indeed invited Dave and Luke over for dinner then _a lot_ needed to be organized and strategically planned out. He shifted away from Blaine regrettably. His boyfriend stirred a little and let out a soft moan. Kurt patted his curls and rolled out of the bed and his feet hit the cold wooden floor.

After a nice long shower and his daily moisturizing routine Kurt tiptoed back into their bedroom. The sight before him brought a small smile to his face. Blaine was curled up into a fetal position and nuzzling Kurt's pillow cutely with his nose. His boyfriend could sometimes be the cutest thing ever, even cuter than baby penguins.

"Blaine…" Kurt really didn't want to make his adorable boyfriend but there was work to be done. He couldn't laze around in bed all day. Blaine needed to get his perfect ass _out_ of that bed.

"Blaine." Kurt said louder this time, trying to get his attention. Blaine simply mumbled then turned away from the pesky voice that was interrupting his quiet time.

"Come one Blaine. Get up" he said pointedly, getting a little annoyed now. Blaine_ really_ wasn't a morning person.

An evil smile spread across Kurt's face as an idea popped into his head. He opened the blinds. The blinding light flooded in. Blaine groaned and buried his head deeper into the sheets. Kurt sighed. Drastic times called for drastic measures. Slowly and swiftly he made his way over to the bed. He lowered his head to Blaine's ear, and whispered teasingly.

"Blaine, Katy Perry just realized a new single" Blaine's head collided with Kurt's violently as he shot up.

"WHAT!" He rushed out of bed and was frantically searching for his phone.

Yes, Kurt was evil but Blaine needed to get his lazy ass _out _of bed.

He rubbed his head where Blaine and hit him, "No she didn't really. I just needed you to wake up" He grinned sheepishly towards the shocked boy.

Blaine's pained expression almost made Kurt's heart break but then the anger began to rise.

"I will get you back for this Kurt Hummel. Mark my words." His eyes narrowed on Kurt as he stood bare-chested in the centre of the room.

"We can worry about that later but right now we need to get moving." Kurt pushed his way past Blaine, still wearing that smirk. "So get in the shower, I need to go to the laundry room to start our washing."

Kurt turned back to Blaine. He opened his mouth as if to say something but decided against it. Katy Perry was no joking matter in Blaine's mind and Kurt was certain the payback would be equally as cruel. He grabbed their washing basket on his way out, humming quietly to himself.

Blaine looked at the closed door for a moment and then fell back into their bed, hoping to muster a few more moments sleep. Kurt's face suddenly poked back through the door. "In the shower. Now."

"Ugh, how'd you know?" He whined back at Kurt.

"I know you Blaine Anderson. Get in that shower now before I _make_ you get in there." He crossed his arms over his chest and shot Blaine with his premium bitch face.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to _that_" he added cheekily, flashing Kurt with his charm smile. He was answered with a glare.

"Fine! I'm going! See!" He threw his arms up and reluctantly got off the bed.

"Good. I will be back in 15 minutes." And just like that he was gone.

* * *

In exactly 15 minutes Kurt emerged from the laundry room, carrying a basket full of fresh clothes. He was humming the tune of Defying Gravity to himself as he walked briskly down the hall back to his apartment.

"Hey Kurt!" a cheerful voice called out from behind.

He turned around and his face instantly lit up when he saw the small girl standing shyly across the hall.

"Hi Becca! How are you?" Kurt had developed a soft spot for the small six year old that lived across the hall. With her blonde hair in ringlets and her petite size she was truly adorable. Becca was such a little darling. He only hoped that one day, _one day_ he could have his very own little girl or boy.

"Today I drew a unicorn. It's really pretty and I also drew a big rainbow. You should see them, I think you would like them." She smiled charmingly at Kurt.

"I bet they are lovely Becca, where are your mums?"

"Lindsey is at a photo shoot and Anna is down at Patsy's house because her cat stayed over at our house again."

"Mum left you all alone? That's not very nice is it?" he frowned. Anna and Lindsey weren't exactly the kind of people to leave a troublesome six year old alone. And very troublesome she was indeed. One time, when Kurt and Blaine were unpacking groceries from the car, Becca decided she wanted to help. Blaine graciously accepted her offer, a judgment he later regretted when they were spending the entire afternoon cleaning whipped cream off the hallway walls.

"I am six now! I can take care of myself! I don't need any silly mummies to look after me." She folded her arms across her chest and pouted at Kurt.

A beautiful brunette woman appeared from around the corner, searching through the various letters in her hand "Becca, did you steal Mrs. Edward's newspaper again? You know she hates it when you do that. Everyone else may think it's hilarious and cute but she–"

Her eyes landed on Kurt standing with Becca in the hallway.

"Oh, hi Kurt! Doing the washing I see, very good of you" she nodded at the basket that was currently in Kurt's arms. "How's Blaine?"

"Blaine is good! How about Lindsey? I saw her spread in Vogue yesterday!" Kurt added cheerfully.

"Yes. Her modeling career is really taking off. Soon she's going to be too famous for me!" There was a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Anna, she will never be too famous for you! You two are perfect for each other and have a lovely little girl" Becca giggled at Kurt's words.

"Hmmm, lovely huh?" She focused her attention on an innocent looking Becca. "Ms. Races Up the Stairs to Get Away From Mummy."

Kurt laughed at the small girls antics. She _really_ was troublesome.

"Hey Kurt," her eyes found their way back to Kurt, "haven't seen you or Blaine at the LGBT meetings recently."

"Yeah, sorry about that. We've been really busy. I have a fashion show going live next week and Blaine has been trying to negotiate his full studio album with his manager."

"It's all good, we just miss you two. We have a new gay couple now. I think you and Blaine would get along with them well." She smiled and then grabbed Becca's hand, leading them back to their apartment. "Anyway, I see you have work to do and I need to make sure Becca does her homework."

"Bye Kurt!" Becca said, excitedly waving her hand.

"Bye Becca! We should really have another dinner party sometime!" Kurt waved goodbye to the girl.

"Yeah, I am sure Blaine is missing Becca and her wonderful makeovers."

"Oh believe me, he is." Kurt let out a small laugh

Becca folded her arms over her chest "Last time he made we watch football with him. It was _so_ boring."

"Right come along now Becca. Bye Kurt." She turned away and headed for her apartment.

Kurt began humming again and rustled around in his pocket for the keys. He pushed the door open. Blaine was sitting on the black leather couch with his back turned to Kurt, reading the newspaper.

"I'm still mad at you Hummel." His eyes didn't leave the newspaper as he spitefully flicked to the next page.

Kurt sighed. Blaine could hold a grudge for a _long_ time. Especially if it was Katy Perry related. He stayed silent. Kurt simply walked into their bedroom and began folding the washing into neat little piles.

Blaine stared aghast. He thought that _maybe_ Kurt would fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness. Then he would fulfill each and every one of Blaine's demands until he forgave him. But instead Kurt ignored him and went straight into their bedroom. Blaine cursed under his breath. Looks like he was going to have to take a very _different_ approach.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He pouted at Kurt as he walked into their bedroom and gingerly lowered himself down on the corner of the bed.

Kurt grinned wickedly to himself. _Two could play at that game._

"I am not ignoring you. I thought you were mad so I am simply giving you space to sort through your anger."

His tone was _far_ too cheerful for Blaine's liking. He frowned and decided to skip ahead to phase two. Quickly and quietly he got to his knees down in front of Kurt and put on his best puppy dog face. Kurt glared at him.

"Oh no, not that face mister."

Blaine let out a small whimper and pouted his lips just that little bit more.

"No!" Kurt leaped off the bed and walked briskly away from his boyfriend "I'm not looking. Lalalalala" He covered his eyes with one hand, trying to avoid Blaine's gaze.

"You know you looooooove me" Blaine chuckled as he watched Kurt try to reject his cuteness face. "My face is too gorgeous for you to resist." He was still chasing after a singing Kurt. Once he had caught up to him Blaine pulled his hand off his face and grinned sheepishly at his boyfriend. Before Kurt could run away again Blaine pressed their lips together.

"No…fair…" Kurt mumbled between kisses. Blaine couldn't help but smile at how easy he could win Kurt over with his sweet boy kisses. Kurt began running his hands up Blaine's back and just as he tried to deepen the kiss Blaine deliberately pulled away. Kurt whimpered at the sudden loss of contact and then looked at Blaine questionably "Wha?"

"PAY BACK'S A BITCH!" He yelled as he fled Kurt's grasp, eager to distance himself from the diva fit that was sure to come.

"Ahh!" Kurt threw his hands up in annoyance. His boyfriend could be so _irritating_.

"Blaine. Everett. Anderson. Get your ass back here. _Now._" The anger in his voice was slowly rising.

"That's what she said!" Kurt could hear Blaine yelling from the bathroom. "Well, more like 'he said', he being a gay male but that kind of defeats the purpose…"

"Ugh…" Kurt flicked a strand of hair out of his face and stood with arms crossed. Waiting until dapper boy would give up and come forth, ready to fall onto his sword.

"Are you still mad?" Blaine asked innocently, still hidden in the bathroom.

Kurt stayed silent. He knew that Blaine would cave eventually. Especially if he gave him the silent treatment.

"Kurt?" Desperation evident in is tone.

"Babe, answer me."

Kurt scoffed at this. He really hated it when Blaine used pet names on him. It was just _so_ passé.

"…Kurt?" he pleaded once more before Kurt heard the shuffling of foot steps. Blaine emerged innocently from the bathroom. Kurt simply glared at him and tapped his foot impatiently. The floor became extremely interesting to Blaine as he pursed his lips together, unsure of what to say. Subtly Blaine lifted his gazed and met Kurt's fierce blue eyes. Actions spoke louder than words. Blaine rushed over to Kurt, closing the insufferable distance that separated them. Their lips met in a desperate frenzy. Blaine curled his arm around Kurt's neck and toyed with the tufts of his hair.

He needed more intimacy. More contact. Blaine eagerly deepened the kiss, softly nibbling on Kurt's bottom lip. Both boys moved in unison towards the bedroom each refusing to remove their mouths from one another for more than a second. Blaine's grip tightened around Kurt's neck as he gently lowered them down onto the pristinely made bed. Usually Kurt would have a problem with this but right now all he could think of was Blaine's lips on his.

"Im. So. Sorry" Blaine mumbled in between breathless kisses. Kurt could only muster a soft moan against his boyfriend's mouth. He tangled his legs in Blaine's and flipped him over so he could take control. Blaine wriggled excitedly under Kurt's warm body as he began to kiss him more fiercely.

"I love you so freaking much" Blaine breathed out as Kurt's lips started exploring his neck.

"Shhh. No talking. Just kiss me." They locked lips once more as Kurt sharply grinded his hips against Blaine. This gave him the exact reaction he had been looking for. Their tongues fought for dominance messily as they increased the much needed friction between them.

Outside the birds still sung innocently as the sun blazed down through the windows. Any argument or chore was left forgotten...

* * *

Kurt awoke engulfed in warmth. His arm draped over Blaine's bare chest. He smiled at his sleeping boyfriend. Sometimes he just rejoiced in watching him sleep. The way his triangular eyebrows furrowed occasionally, fascinated Kurt. He also had this adorable half-open mouth thing going on as he breathed in and out contently. Kurt was simply enjoying feeling the rise and fall of his lover's chest. Playfully he drummed his fingers delicately on Blaine's chest and he tucked his head into the crook of his neck.

Blaine's eyes began to peak open as he felt the soft fingers caressing his chest. He was still sweaty from their earlier events but for the mean time he couldn't give a care in the world.

"Hey beautiful" his voice came out croaky. It took a moment for his eyes to readjust to the brightness.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's words.

"What?" he remarked innocently.

"You know I hate it when you use ridiculous pet names on me" he rested his chin on Blaine's chest and gazed into those caramel eyes of his.

"I can't help being honest!" He wrapped his arms around Kurt and started rubbing up and down his back. Kurt closed his eyes to allow the feeling to wash over him for a moment.

"So what were we going to do today?" he asked with his eyes remaining closed "I kind of got lost between the washing and make-up sex."

Blaine laughed heartily at this. Kurt could feel the vibrations against his chest. Hating to turn the moment serious Blaine felt he had to address the issue at hand.

"So have you contacted Karofsky…uh I mean Dave." He felt Kurt tense against him.

"No. Not yet. I was thinking of maybe inviting him and Luke over for dinner." Blaine nodded solemnly at this. Kurt had filled him in on all the details about Dave's new life (well, all that he knew anyway) on their way home. Kurt reached over Blaine chest and grabbed his phone off the table. Blaine simply watched admirably as his boyfriend texted away.

"Right" he said as he placed the phone back on the bedside table "I texted him and asked if they wanted to come for dinner at around 6"

Kurt pushed himself into a sitting position and gave a sad smile. "I am going to have _another_ shower after that round of sweatiness. Care to join me?" Kurt held his hand out to which Blaine accepted gratefully and was dragged away into their shower.

* * *

Sheets tangled around his legs as he sat against to headboard, flicking through the pages of the latest Vogue. Strange how the slender red-haired model looked oddly like the woman he met at the LGBT meeting last week. That was probably just a coincidence though. Luke sighed and gazed down lovingly at a still sleeping Dave. The sun was long up and filled the bedroom with light. Dave lay on his stomach and his deep breaths soothed the atmosphere. He let his head fall back gently against the headboard and closed his eyes. He allowed Dave's quiet breaths to fill his thoughts. A phone buzzed in the distance, jerking Luke coldly out of his peaceful silence. His gaze wandered over to the table where David's phone lay.

He reached over Dave's bare back and fondled for the phone on the bedside table. Once his hand found it he pulled it back to himself, still remaining situated on his boyfriend's back.

_From: Kurt Hummel_

_How's dinner sound? Around 6ish? Bring Luke along too. We live at 25 Candle Ave, Apartment 17 . _

A smile formed on his lips. It was good that Dave could get back in contact with his old friends from high school. Although, Luke had this lingering suspicion that he wasn't getting the full story. Parts were left untold and it made him start to wonder; what was David so afraid of? Maybe he and Kurt had been involved and it ended badly? It irritated him a little that Dave was reluctant to be open with him about his past. Luke was sure he knew everything there was to know about his past yet he left Luke hanging on the giant gaps of his stories. He loved him. That much was true. He just wasn't sure if he could trust him if he couldn't be completely and utterly honest with him.

His bare chest was still pressed firmly on Dave's back. Luke began pressing kisses up his spine, attempting to wake him from his slumber.

"Mmm" Dave mumbled against the pillow.

"Wake up sleepy. It's morning" he glanced over to the clock "Well morning is almost over actually."

Luke prized himself from Dave's warm back and swung his feet off the bed to the floor. "You got a text…" he wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he reached for his dressing gown.

Dave turned onto his back slowly and then fell motionless. He stared blatantly up at the ceiling. "From who?" he inquired but from his tone it didn't really sound like he cared about the answer.

"That Kurt boy"

Dave shot up at this and raced to grab his phone. Luke saw the way his face lit up as he made sense of the message.

"So are we going?" Luke looked at him expectantly.

Dave tried to keep his voice level but the excitement was evident in his tone "Yes. Yes I think we should" his eyes were still locked on the phone. He couldn't believe this was happening. Finally he would be able to fix the wrongs he made with Kurt, or at least, for the mean time be on speaking terms with him.

"So what is the story between you and Kurt? I feel like you're bringing me in at the end of the movie. Are you going to tell me?"

He brought his eyes to meet the vibrant green of his lover's and smiled. He shuffled across the bed to lean up and peck his boyfriend lightly on the cheek.

"Some day." A smile formed on his lips as he pulled away. He hoped off the bed and stood face to face with Luke. "Right now we have a dinner to prepare for!"

Luke raised one of his perfectly preened eyebrows at this "Since when do you think of plans in advance? Mr. Gets Ready 5 Minutes Before" he smirked at Dave who simply walked away into the kitchen. Luke stood for a moment but then followed Dave nonetheless.

* * *

_NEXT: The Dinner Party. Will it go as well as both boys are expecting or will it simply add fuel to the fire?  
_

**Notice how Kurt and Blaine's address**** is 17/25 a.k.a 17.25 a.k.a the start of the KISS scene.**** I am kind of crazy aren't I? *shrugs* also they live at Candle Ave...coincidence? I think not. ****Anyway thanks for reading..hopefully it's not too boring for you :)**_  
_


	3. Colours of the Wind

**A/N: Words cannot express how much I suck for not updating. I am so sorry! Just been busy with other things and I keep getting distracted. But I give you chapter 3. Just a warning the language and themes are quite dark in this chapter just fyi. Also in terms of the lovely Luke (Dave's boyfriend/Partner) I have always pictured him as a model called Alex Evans. Google (Image search) him if you are like me and like being able to visualize or if you like coming to your own conclusions then don't.**

**Disclaimer: No Glee is not mine, it would be renamed the Kurt and Blaine Show if it was.**

_Previously: Kurt meets Karofsky at the Supermarket and he is a changed man with a wonderful boyfriend named Luke. He wants to fix things between them and Kurt and Blaine invited them over for dinner._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Colours of the Wind  
**

All four men sat awkwardly around the dining table. Kurt had cooked up a delicious feast of roast pork, spring veggies and a mouth-watering camembert and strawberry salad. Blaine had offered to make dessert but was distracted by a certain _someone_ and hence gave up _that_ idea. Blaine leaned back against his chair and his eyes fell on the man sitting directly across from him.

"So what do you do Luke?' thus far idle chit-chat was all that had filled their dinner conversation.

Luke swallowed and looked at Blaine "I'm a police officer."

Blaine nodded graciously at this whilst Kurt choked on the bean that he was currently eating. He stared at Luke. Now, Kurt wasn't generally one for stereotypes but he thought this a weird profession for a gay man to have. Especially one with Luke's taste in fashion (he was currently rocking a beautiful Gucci coat with the gorgeous boots to match). He had always assumed that gay males gravitated towards the musical and fashion side of things…

Luke looked curiously at Kurt who was trying desperately to hide his tomato-red face.

'Sorry, I just…I never thought people like…us would ever you know, go into something like that…" he stuttered out and dropped his gaze to his food.

"Oh, you mean because I'm gay? Well, I'm not gay actually, I'm bisexual." Luke stated matter-of-factly. Kurt choked on his bean again and Blaine shot him a silencing death glare. He doubted that Luke needed a bi-rant from Kurt right at this moment. He smiled and nodded at Luke.

It was silent for a moment and then Luke decided a change of topic was in order. "So what do you two do?" he glanced over Blaine and Kurt expectantly.

Blaine meet eyes with Kurt and then turned back to Luke "Well I'm currently exploring the music industry. Finishing up my college this year and then hopefully go into special music education." Luke raised his eyebrows at this.

"Teaching kids with disorders and illness to connect with music." Blaine concluded.

"That's sounds interesting. And what about you Kurt?" His eyes wandered from Blaine to Kurt who was currently playing with a strawberry and avoiding eye contact at all costs. Blaine spoke for him.

"Kurt is currently doing an internship at a fashion agency and has almost finished his degree." Blaine looked wearily at Kurt who simply nodded at his boyfriend's words. His gaze still remained on his dinner. An eerie silence fell upon them.

This was most certainly awkward. They needed something to relieve the tension. Think Blaine. _Think._ All of that hair gel he used in his time at Dalton had seriously tainted his quick thinking abilities.

Blaine lowered his knife and fork across his plate and cleared his throat.

"Kurt, do you want to help me clear the table?"

At least he could leave the room for a bit and ask his boyfriend what was wrong.

He barely nodded his head in reply. Kurt arose from his seat and began collecting their various colourful dishes. Once he had a significant amount of things in his hands he walked towards the kitchen, Blaine following closely.

"Hey." Blaine titled Kurt's chin up to meet his eyes once he had set down the dishes. "We don't have to go through with this." His eyes were full of genuine worry. "If you want I can send them home right now. No questions asked."

Kurt sighed "No, I want to do this. I…just…it's so awkward…" he said in a barely audible whisper "I wish I knew what to say…I mean how exactly to you start a conversation with the boy who tormented you for most of you high school years? Oh hey! Remember when you shoved me into the locker everyday? Fun times."

Blaine engulfed him in a hug.

"What was that for?" Kurt questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"We can get through this Kurt. All you need is a bit of courage." Kurt narrowed his eyes at this. "Liquid courage." He lifted up a bottle filled with a colourless liquid, "I think a little ethyl alcohol will do the trick." His smile was far too reminiscent of the Cheshire cat's smile for Kurt's liking.

"Hey boys," Blaine re-entered their living room, alcohol and shot glasses in hand, "fancy a drink?"

"Blaine I hardly think that we are in the appropriate company for getting drunk." Kurt looked pointedly at Luke and Dave who were still situated at the dining table.

Blaine shrugged and placed four shot glasses out in front of them and began pouring.

"Who said anything about getting drunk? We just need a little something," he handed a glass to each person, "to relieve the tension. To a new beginning!" He smiled before shooting the contents back. Kurt followed suit along with Luke and Dave.

* * *

Somehow in between the shots and discussions, they had ended up on the leather couch all couple-y. Blaine was snuggled up to Kurt, snoozing quietly. Kurt ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair in a way that was so natural before casting his eyes to Dave who had a sleeping Luke on his lap.

"So you and Luke huh?" he smiled knowingly.

Dave lifted his head and returned the smile. "I really love him. I didn't think anyone could make me feel this way."

"So what happened to you after McKinely?" Kurt felt rather light-headed. He was certain it was the alcohol but was grateful because he was able to have a conversation with Dave without the past coming back to haunt them both. Maybe there was hope after all.

"That's…that's a long story." He shifted uncomfortably.

Kurt glared at him "We've got all night."

"Fine, OK. But don't you even _think_ about feeling sorry for me. I deserved everything I got for what I did to you…"

Kurt wrinkled his brow in a puzzled expression before grabbing Dave's hand. "What happened?" his crystal blue eyes shone with intent.

Dave sighed before looking down at Luke who instinctively pulled himself closer. He was his world now. It was scary to think how close it had come to being stolen out of his grasp.

"It all started with my Mum…"

* * *

_May 24__th__ 2012_

It was late May. Dave and his mother were sat outside a quaint little café enjoying a peaceful lunch. The hustle and bustle of people walking by and the whistling of the wind was all that filled the air.

"So why'd you call me here David? I assume it was for something important since you made me cancel my meeting with the Chief Executive." She tapped her fingers irritably against the glass table and burned Dave with her fiery gaze.

"Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with you…" he mumbled half-heartedly.

"Touching," she scathed, "but don't play games with me boy. Did your father put you up to this? That bastard never did know how to let go of things. He put you up to this didn't he?"

"No mum. He didn't. I did this for myself. There's something I need to tell you." He gulped.

His mother wasn't being much help. She was far to invested in her phone to notice her son's obvious discomfort.

"Mum this is important!" he said desperately.

She raised her gaze from her phone to make eye contact with Dave, waiting for an explanation.

_It was now or never_, he thought to himself. "I'm gay" he spat out.

"Haha very funny David." She returned back to her phone.

"Mum I'm serious," his voice was almost a growl.

She met his eyes once more to see if he was playing her or not. What she saw was a boy who was dead serious. The phone dropped from her grasp. Dave winced at the sharp noise it made when the phone collided with the table. He looked hopefully towards his mother.

She pursed her lips. "Does your father know?" Her voice was like razors tearing at his exterior.

Dave nodded amicably.

"Well isn't this just great. I have a fag for a son." Her vindictive laugh stung "Your father couldn't have screwed you up more could he?" Her eyes narrowed on him as she spat her viscous words out. "Is your sister a little lesbo too?"

Dave's heart burned. He felt like a million knives were stabbing him at once but none could quite reach the centre to put him out of his misery. How could his own mother talk to him like this? She had always been distant but she had never been _mean_. No, mean wasn't an appropriate word. _Horrible, awful, evil, judgemental, homophobic, viscous._ Suddenly the air became restricting around Dave and his throat clenched up.

"I mean, I thought you were on the football team. I guess you just wanted to perve in the boys changing room without looking suspicious. I can't believe your father let you become so misguided."

"Mum I–" He tried to interrupt but she raised her voice to drown out his.

"Do you have any idea of the kind of repercussions this is going to have on _me_? Oh it's that lady with the faggy son. You don't think about anyone but yourself do you?" They were getting a few concerned glances from surrounding people but she continued. "You're a selfish little bastard just like that sperm producer of yours. I suppose at least he isn't a fag like yourself."

"Mum, please" he pleaded, putrid tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He tried desperately to swallow that lump in his throat. He can't cry. He never cries.

He stood up from the table. His ears rang with the scraping of the chair against concrete and his mother's words. "I'm going for a walk." He mumbled, on the verge of breaking down into tears.

His mother simply waved her hand passively before picking up her phone once more.

The tears rushed down his cheeks. It felt good to cry. All these years he had been holding his feelings in, unable to release them. Now they all poured out before him and the world seemed more real and harsh to him than ever. There was no direction in his stumbling walk; he just needed to escape of his mothers eyes of daggers. The wind picked up and fought against him. It was too much. It was all too much.

His arms clasped onto a tree and he slid down, hugging the tree for support. An iPod was clasped in his hands and he shoved the ear buds into his ears. At least music could help him escape for a while. He let hot tears fall down his cheeks as he slammed his head back against the tree and sat against it. He pressed play.

_If I die young bury me in satin_

He breathed in heavily at the song pounding his head.

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

Tears only fell harder and the wind burned against them.

_But she buries her baby_

His head fell to his knees. A lot of people would be happy if he were to be exited from this world. His mother for one; she wouldn't have to live with the burden of having a _fag_ for a son. Instead she could get sympathy for having a dead one.

Kurt. He scrunched up his eyes. Kurt would be far better off; he wouldn't have to be frightened anymore.

His father. Well, he would probably be sad at first but at least he wouldn't have to deal with a temperamental son anymore.

Mia, maybe. She might miss her big brother; although she blamed him for their mother leaving. They hadn't talked in weeks.

_A sharp knife of a short life_

There was no other way out. They claim it gets better. What gets better? When? He had waited in hope of it getting better but it didn't. Nothing does. People may think he is taking the easy way out but they don't understand. They will never understand.

_I've had just enough time_

He felt as though he didn't deserve to live in this world anymore.

_Funny when you're dead how people start listening_

He arose from the tree and walked calmly to the over-bridge. It _would_ be easy. All he had to do is jump. Jump and then he is at peace. Jump and then the pain, the hurt and everything would be over.

_Gather up your tears; put them in your pocket_

He took a deep breath and stepped up to the edge.

_A sharp knife of a short life_

Hands gripped tight against the railing. An icy wind struck his hands in plea. He was going to do it. No turning back now. His eyes closed on his tear-strewn face.

A gentle hand was felt on his shoulder. He was startled by the sudden touch.

"Mom?"

He turned his head and was shocked when a pair of gorgeous blue eyes met his. A small boy, around the size and stature of Kurt was smiling sympathetically at him. His hair was jet black and swayed just slightly in the rhythms of the wind.

"Hey…" his voice was soft, barely audible against the wind but riddled with concern.

Dave went into defense mode. "Who are you!" he spat out; all his anger rising and being fired directly at this boy.

The boy continued smiling before taking a hold of Dave's hand and leading him away from the railing. "Someone who knows what you are feeling."

Dave ripped his hand from the other boy's grasp. "Whatever." He raised his voice. "You have no _fucking_ idea what I am going through. Just leave me alone." He turned sharply away from him and tried to keep his tears at bay.

"Oh so you're not gay then?"

Dave spun around suddenly. "How did you–"

"I saw you. In the café. I may have overheard your conversation just a tiny bit" his lips curved upwards slightly.

"What! That is in no way your business! At all! And it's my life I can do whatever the fuck I want. Why the hell do you care anyway?"

He took his hand a squeezed it gently. "At first I thought you were kind of cute but totally playing for team straight. Then I heard you come out to your mother and, well my heart kind of soared. But then I saw the way she acted and your immediate departure. I couldn't just leave you in this state. I was in your position not that long ago. I know _exactly_ what is going through your head. Luckily I stopped you before you took drastic measures. I wish that had been the same for me." He lowered his head.

Dave was taken aback at his forwardness. "What…what happened to you?"

He met Dave's eyes and lifted up his sleeves to reveal dozens of scars scattered on his arms. Each one different in length, possibly representing the amount of hurt he had gone through at each certain point in time "One day I cut too deep. My dad found me on my bathroom floor shortly after and managed to get me to hospital in time. I hated him for doing that at the time but now I couldn't thank him more for what he did."

He reached out and touched the boy's scars. His fingers traced along each one delicately. A single tear shred down his cheek.

"But, why?" Dave whispered.

He pulled his arms away and covered the scars back up. "A lot of reasons." He cupped Dave's chin gently and wiped his tear away with his thumb. His soft voice could be heard over the light whisper of the wind.

_You think the only people who are people_  
_ Are the people who look and think like you_  
_ But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_  
_ You'll learn things you never knew you never knew _

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain  
Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?_

* * *

"And so that was when I met Luke. He helped me heal after that. It took a while before we actually started dating but I think basing a romantic relationship off of a friendship is much more organic. Wouldn't you think?"

Kurt nodded at a still sleeping Blaine before looking up seriously "But that can't be the whole story. You said it _started_ with your mum."

"Yes, you are correct. But that is for another time." He looked at the clock above the oven.

_12.30am_

"Luke and I should really be going." He pried himself out of his grip and nudged him awake gently. "Wake up sleepy head."

Luke moaned before opening his eyes unwillingly "Home time?" he asked groggily. Dave beamed down at him and nodded. He stretched out along the couch before hopping up and following Dave to the door.

Kurt managed to shuffle out from under Blaine who remained sleeping peacefully. He let out a small whimper at the loss of contact before turning his back to Kurt and snuggling up against the couch.

"Well thank you for having us Kurt." Luke nodded solemnly at him.

"You were most welcome. It was nice to get to know you better. We must do this again sometime." Kurt smiled charmingly.

Blaine turned over violently before shouting out "We should vote together sometime!" and then he tucked himself up against the couch again.

Luke and Dave looked utterly confused, Kurt simply rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's sleep talking. "Anyway…" Kurt continued "we shall see you later then"

Dave smiled before giving a very surprised Kurt a short hug and heading out the door with Luke in hand.

A long sigh was let out as Kurt shut the door. _That wasn't so bad,_ he thought. The liquid courage definitely helped. He headed back towards the couch where his sleeping boyfriend lay. The boy looked so contented there and Kurt honestly didn't have the heart to wake him. But he couldn't just leave on the couch. The last time they had ended up sleeping on the couch due to certain _circumstances_ had left them with excruciatingly sore backs the next morning.

Instead he carefully lifted the boy off the couch and carried him bridal style to their bedroom. Thank God he was such a hobbit otherwise Kurt would have probably dropped him. And he made very sure not to hit his head against the door frame before lowering him down onto the bed and tucking him in.

_This boy could sleep through anything_, Kurt thought to himself. He even remembered one time they were driving to Lima to visit the family and he had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. With nothing else better to do Kurt decided to blast Defying Gravity at full volume. He was singing along at the top of his lungs and yet Blaine remained unfazed.

Once he was changed into suitable nightwear he cuddled up against next to Blaine and let a serene sleep wash over him.

* * *

Blaine awoke alone. An orange glow filled the bedroom. He felt around their king sized bed, desperate to find the warmth of his boyfriend. Sadly, he was nowhere to be found. Blaine forced himself out of the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Where was that gorgeous boy? It was a rare occurrence that Kurt found something more important than their morning cuddles. A dressing gown lay over the headboard and Blaine tied it around himself, regrettably leaving the comforting bed.

Blaine rolled his eyes at the sight before him as he trudged into their living room.

"Oh my wizard God, Kurt." His boyfriend remained unfazed, too invested in ironing out the minuscule creases of his bed sheets.

His back remained facing Blaine as he acknowledged his presence. "Can I help you Blaine?" He couldn't see his face but Blaine just _knew_ that there was a smirk evident on those lips.

"You are the only person I've _ever_ known who irons their sheets."

"These are Egyptian Cotton! You don't expect them to look after _themselves _do you?"

Blaine smiled at this. Swiftly he crept up on his boyfriend and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist from behind. Kurt stiffened and let out a surprised gasp before softening in Blaine's hold.

"What time did Dave and Luke leave?" Blaine eagerly nuzzled his chin on Kurt's shoulder before letting it rest there.

"Hmm around midnight?" He remained ironing.

"Shesh. I think I was out of it way before then. What did you and Karofsky have to talk about?"

"Dave. And we shared some interesting things…but I don't feel it is my story to tell. He has definitely had enough to deal with in his life."

"So…are you two good?" Blaine felt Kurt's body stiffen in his hold.

"I don't know. We can't just fix things in one night." He turned the sheet over and continued ironing with more pressure.

"Mmm…" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck before peppering light kisses against it. He let his eyes fall shut, embracing the feel, smell and taste of his boyfriend for just a moment longer. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Many times. Yes. But I never get tired of hearing it." Kurt let his eyes fall shut and stopped his ironing. It was nice to just be held.

"Good." Blaine placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and remained pressed against Kurt in silence.

"Uh…Kurt?" His voice was one of worry.

"Hmmm?" Kurt replied dreamily, still with his eyes closed.

"The iron is steaming…" Kurt's eyes shot open and ripped the iron off the sheet hurriedly.

"Ahhh!" he yelped and felt around the sheet to make sure there wasn't any damage to his precious (and _expensive_) sheets. Thankfully the patch was just extremely hot.

"That was a close one Blaine Anderson. Stop being such a distraction!" He attempted to shove Blaine away but his grip was too strong.

Blaine scrunched up his eyes. "No. Me not wanna let go!" He could be such a _child_ sometimes.

"Come on Blaine, I need to iron our sheets!" Kurt struggled once more. He felt Blaine shake his head in disagreement.

"But I _love_ you" Kurt sighed, not this again…

"I love all if the different blues visible in your eyes"

"I love your crazy obsession for Diet Coke"

"I love your diva bitch fits"

"I love how when we tried to go without sex for a week you jumped me within the first hour"

"I love how you only let _me_ touch your hair."

"I love how when you sing you don't show your teeth."

"I love your voice"

"I love the way you eat an apple with a spoon."

"I love your lips."

"I love the way you walk like a fashion model even when I am the only one who is watching"

"I love how we can never walk into that GAP store ever again because of that one time we got it on in the changing room."

"I love that strawberry moisturizer you use."

"I love you love for Broadway musicals"

"I love how much you love scarves"

"I love how you usually taste of coffee and strawberries when I kiss you because we have serious caffine addictions and you use the most delicious strawberry lip gloss."

"And most importantly: I love _you_…when you don't choose the sheets over me!"

Kurt scoffed at this and then haughtily replied "I love you too…when you're not being a total ass."

Blaine chuckled "Oh admit it Kurt Hummel; you _love_ my ass."

* * *

_Up Next: Something...(descriptive right?)_

* * *

**A/N: Songs used are not mine. They are _If I Die Young _and _Colours Of the Wind_. Hope you liked it! I know it was heavy on the Karofsky side but it kind of needed to happen in terms of the story and I gave you some Klaine fluff at the end if you managed to make it through =)**


End file.
